


Give, No Take

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, Marauders' Era, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: He's had many, many Death Eaters worship him...but only one is worthy to do so. *T for themes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. My first Bellamort… O.o Read, review, and enjoy!

_"So make up your mind for me_

_Walk the line for me_

_If you want my love_

_If you want my love"_

— _Depeche Mode, "Judas"_

* * *

My most

_prized_

follower

She always assured that

_**she**_ would do anything she could

for _m e_

(and Bellatrix doesn't disappoint)

She _s a y s_

that she'll…

Curse for me

hunt for me

t.o.r.t.u.r.e for me

**murder** for me

&& it'll all be

in my name

What more could a

Dark Lord

ask for?

* * *

She was young

very young, in the beginning

But she was the kind of deranged I

_sought_

All the others couldn't compare

Don't even ask about

Lucius

Rodolphus

Rabastan

(certainly not _Pettigrew_ )

Rabastan was a mindless follower of his brother's

Rodolphus thought himself my right-hand man…

…when that's actually Lucius, and even

_**he** _

can't possibly compare to Bellatrix

No, a fresh, new, young mind

will do the

_m o s t_

_d-a-m-a-g-e_

* * *

She had no problem with the other tasks

but even Bella

had a hard time with my

_"specialty"_

So when she finally killed,

I knew it was time

I would truly take her under my wing

&& keep her by my side

because she was the only one

with the gall

to mindlessly

(detachedly)

**d.i.s.p.o.s.e**

of those who oppose me

(and it's not as though I could take the chance she might turn)

* * *

She knew all the time

What she was doing

Which makes it all the

_b/e/t/t/e/r_

So I know I'll never be alone

(though I don't really give a damn)

And I know that my reign will have

LEFT

its mark

because they won't forget me

&& she won't be forgotten either

(and why should I have to repay that?)

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa… Eerie… O.o… But veeery Voldy, I think. This is really only kind of romance, though…as he's rather incapable of loving. But not too bad here, I think.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;)
> 
> Thanks to Morghen for beta'ing!
> 
> 2016 note: In the 6 yrs since this little FV, honestly I realize writing Voldy or Bella isn't my fav thing to do, though I do like writing Dark charries… But, if I had to choose, I'd write Voldy over Bella. Something never really clicked for me about Bella. I wonder why. :O


End file.
